The Worst Witch at Hogwarts
by decat
Summary: Students and Staff from Cackle's Academy Visit Hogwarts School, Where they meet The Hogwarts Students and Staff, Participate in lessons and Quidditch, attened a Halloween Ball, and save the schools from an evil plot to capture everyone inside.
1. The Announcement

The Worst Witch at Hogwarts

Chapter 1-The Announcement

It was the first day of the school year at Miss Cackle's Academy for Witches. Assembly was full of the usual speeches and notices-and a surprise announcement. "This term," announced Miss Cackle, "a group of students and staff will be visiting Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for several weeks, where they will get to participate in classes and activities with not only Hogwarts students, but also students from Pentangle's Academy, Beauxbatons Academy, Durmstrang Institute, and Camelot College." There was a buzz of excitement among the students, until Miss Hardbroom (the deputy headmistress) gave one of her piercing glares. Miss Cackle continued. "We have already determined which students will be going. We have chosen Griselda Blackwood, Fenella Feverfew, Clarice Crow, Sybil Hallow, Ethel Hallow, Druscilla Paddock, Enid Nightshade, Maud Moonshine, and Mildred Hubble." Miss Hardbroom gave one of her looks again.

The excited chatting resumed as everyone left the hall. They were to leave in a week's time, and would be flying to Hogwarts on their brooms. They would be taking their cats. Cackle's students all had black cats, except for Mildred, who had a tabby. "I heard that Hogwarts students can have any colour of cat." Said Enid. "Or even owls or toads if they want."

"They won't mind tabby then," said Mildred. "That's great!"

"Are you sure you should have invited Mildred Hubble, Miss Cackle?" asked Miss Hardbroom, as they entered the staff room. "We've gone through this before, Constance," replied Miss Cackle. "She's going."

Miss Hardbroom muttered something and walked off. "Can we go to Hogwarts, Miss Cackle?" asked Miss Drill. "It sounds so exciting!"

"Oh yes please," added Miss Bat. "But Imogen, Davina, don't you have classes to teach? Asked Miss Cackle.

"Oh, I'm sure someone will take care of them," suggested Miss Bat. "So please please please can we come?"

It was the day of the trip to Hogwarts, and Mildred, Maud and Enid were in Mildred's room, supposedly getting ready to leave. "I wonder what Hogwarts is like?" Mildred wondered, packing clothes into her suitcase.

"I heard it's a lot bigger than here." Said Maud. "And it's got boys!" added Enid.

Ethel and Druscilla were listening outside Mildred's door. "Ooh, boys," said Druscilla. "They better not be like Merlin loppy lugs," said Ethel. "Merlin and Charlie will probably be in the Camelot college group." Said Druscilla. "Grr… they better not be," grumbled Ethel. "But hopefully Baz and Gaz will be there."

"Did you hear that?" Mildred asked.

"Yes, isn't that Ethel's voice?" said Maud.

"Yes, it is me." Said Ethel, stepping into view. "I can't believe they invited _you_!"

"Oh go away, Ethel," said Enid.

"Let's get going," said Maud. "We're supposed to leave soon."


	2. Arrival

Chapter 2-Arrival

"What are Miss Drill and Miss Bat doing with us? I thought only Cackle and HB were coming?" Mildred asked, as she flew on her broom. Maud grinned. "I heard Drill and Bat were practically begging Miss Cackle to let them come!"

"It's true!" said Enid, coming up beside them on her broomstick. "I heard them, when I went to the staffroom to talk to Miss Gimlett."

"Look!" Mildred exclaimed, as a great castle appeared among the mountains and forest. "There's Hogwarts!"

"Begin the descent!" ordered Miss Cackle.

As they landed, they saw the delegations from the other schools were arriving. "Look said Maud. "There's Camelot College."

"Charlie! Merlin!" called Mildred, running over. "Mildred Hubble, would you stay with the appropriate Group!" snarled Miss Hardbroom. Mildred went back to the group, but Charlie and Merlin slipped away from Chief Wizard Hellebore, their headmaster, and followed Mildred back. As Mildred, Enid, and Maud chatted with Charlie and Merlin, Ethel looked around at the other school groups. Pentangle's had purple cloaks and an owl on their crest. Camelot College had purple blazers and ties. Beauxbatons had pale blue robes, and their crest displayed a golden B. Durmstrang had furry cloaks and blood red robes. Then, Hogwarts headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, appeared at the castle's great doors. "Welcome to Hogwarts, everyone!" he boomed.

The groups followed Dumbledore to the great hall. "The furniture has been adjusted to accommodate all our guests," he said, making his way to the high table.

"And we have turned spare rooms into accommodation for everyone." Said Minerva McGonagall, Dumbledore's deputy. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" said Dumbledore, and he motioned to the Hogwarts choir to begin singing. "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts," they began. The Hogwarts students wore robes of black. "Wow, look at the ceiling!" exclaimed Mildred as she sat down.

"It's enchanted to look like the sky outside. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way." Said a girl with bushy brown hair sitting across from Mildred.

"I'm Mildred Hubble." Mildred replied. "And this is Maud and Enid."

"And these are Harry and Ron," said Hermione, nudging the boys sitting next to her to get their attention.

"Let the feast begin!" announced Dumbledore, and delicious plates of food appeared in front of them.


	3. An Evening's Entertainment

Chapter 3- An Evening's Entertainment

After the feast, the students were allowed to socialize in the great hall for a while. Harry, Ron and Hermione taught Mildred and her friends about Hogwarts, and Mildred Maud and Enid taught Harry and friends about Cackle's. Ethel had met a blond boy called Draco Malfoy, who turned out to be Harry's enemy. Fenella and Griselda met Ron's older twin brothers, Fred and George. Up at the staff table, Miss Hardbroom was talking to a Hogwarts professor, who, like her, was tall, thin and wearing black. Harry noticed. "Isn't that one of your teacher's that Snape's talking to?"

Mildred looked. "Yeah, that's Miss Hardbroom."

"Isn't she the nasty one you told me about?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Sounds like she'd be a perfect match for snape- he's horrible."

The socializing spread to the entrance hall, and many of the teachers migrated into the staffroom. Miss Bat was insulted by a remark from Severus Snape, and took off for the staffroom cupboard. "No, Davina!" said Miss Cackle. "Not now, we've only just got here!" but Miss Bat ignored her. She got into the cupboard and closed the door-and shrieked.

"Really, Miss Bat, what could possibly be so horrible inside a cupboard?" sneered Miss Hardbroom.

Miss Bat burst out of the cupboard, followed by a second, equally terrifying Miss Hardbroom. "But what… how..?" stammered the first Miss Hardbroom. "Don't worry!" said a Hogwarts teacher. "It's only the Boggart!"

In the entrance hall, Ethel was showing off her spell work, and the Weasley twins were showing Fenella and Griselda their magic fireworks. The shrieking from the staffroom distracted Ethel, and her spell went out of control, hitting the magic fireworks. Boom! Pop! Whiz! The fire works went flying all over the hall.

In the staffroom, one of the Hogwarts teachers, Remus Lupin, cast the boggart-repelling spell: "Ridikulus!" the Hardbroom-Boggart disappeared. "You know, Constance," said Severus Snape, "a Boggart turns into the thing a person is most scared of."

"But... Severus..." said Miss Hardbroom, "than that means…"

"Miss Bat is scared of you." Said Miss Cackle. "I told you to be nicer to her."

Miss Hardbroom just growled.

With the Boggart gone, the teachers became aware of the ruckus in the hall. Some of them rushed out to deal with the spells and fireworks. Ethel and Malfoy had gotten into a fight with Mildred, Harry and their friends.

"I'll deal with this," said Professor Snape. "And so will I." said Miss Hardbroom. Some of them are my students."

"Stop this despicable display of manners at once," sneered Snape.

"This is no way to treat guests." Said Miss Hardbroom. "And of course, Mildred Hubble is involved."

"And Harry potter." Snape added.

"But Ethel and Malfoy hit us with spells first!" protested Mildred.

"We didn't mean to, we were startled by that noise." Argued Ethel.

"What _was_ that noise?" someone asked.

Professor McGonagall stepped in and sorted things out, and explained that there had been an altercation with the staffroom Boggart. Miss Bat looked somewhat embarrassed.

Afterwards, the students were shown to their rooms. There were plenty of spare rooms in Hogwarts, and with a bit of magic, each school had been allocated a dormitory for the students, rooms for the teachers, and a room for study and recreation. Cackle's were on the second floor. Pentangles and Beauxbatons were higher up, Camelot were on the same floor as Cackle's, and Durmstrang were seen heading for the dungeons. The Cackle's girls claimed their beds, and chatted about the day's events. "No talking!" snapped Miss Hardbroom.


	4. Potions and Charms

Chapter 4- Potions and Charms

The next morning, when they were all in the great hall for breakfast, the arrangements for classes were explained, and timetables were handed out. Cackle's were to have Potions, Spells (called Charms at Hogwarts) and flying with the Hogwarts Students. They would have their other lessons on their own. First period was Potions class, which was in the dungeons. Miss Hardbroom was accompanying Mildred's class to Potions.

When they got to the potions classroom, to Mildred's surprise, Professor Snape was waiting for them. Come to think of it, Harry never had said _what_ Snape taught. Then she remembered what Harry had said about Snape being horrible. _Great, _Mildred thought. _Two horrible potions teachers in the same room._

They were put into groups and instructed to make an antidote. Mildred was grouped with Harry, Maud, and Hermione. Ethel, Druscilla, Malfoy, and Malfoy's friend Pansy Parkinson were in a group together. Snape tapped the blackboard with his wand, and the recipe appeared. "Ingredients are in the store cupboard," he said, pointing his wand at the cupboard door, which flew open. "Begin."

Maud looked at the recipe. "Let's see... we'll need snake fangs, nettles, and spider's eggs."

"I'll get them," said Mildred. She went over to the store-cupboard, and reached for a box of snake fangs. Ethel pushed into her, sending potion ingredients everywhere. "Hey!" Mildred exclaimed. "You did that on purpose!"

"Oh, did I?" sneered Ethel, taking the best snake fangs for herself and tipping the rest onto the floor. "Mildred Hubble, what do you think you're doing?" demanded Miss Hardbroom. "Clean that mess up at once!" as Mildred started cleaning up, Hermione came over and ingredients for their group. "Don't worry," she said. I saw what Ethel did."

Meanwhile, Enid and Ron were having trouble of their own. They were in a group with Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan. Their cauldron had started billowing purple smoke, which Seamus thought was the result of Enid's attempt to improve their potion. "Is this even worth calling a potion?" Miss Hardbroom sneered as she cleared the smoke, revealing a potion that was completely the wrong colour. There was a snigger from Ethel and Malfoy's table.

Snape was inspecting Ethel's group's potion. "Very good, this is the best in the class," he said, Smiling at Malfoy and Ethel. Enid heard this, and cast a spell at Ethel's group's cauldron. Suddenly the potion began to bubble and spill onto the floor. People shrieked and climbed on their chairs. "Mildred Hubble! Are you responsible for this mess?" snapped Miss Hardbroom.

"I saw _her_ do it," sneered snape, pointing at Enid.

"Very well. Enid Nightshade, you will write 500 lines: "I must not sabotage my fellow students' potion-making." Ordered Miss Hardbroom. Ethel and Malfoy gave a smug smirk.

Later, they had Charms with Miss Cackle and Professor Flitwick. Both were kind and friendly, a welcome change from Snape and Miss Hardbroom.

There are two styles of spells. The style taught at Cackle's had longer incantations, but did not require a wand. The spells taught at Hogwarts had shorter (and easier to remember) incantations, but required a wand to perform. The Charms lesson was spent comparing these two styles. Ethel impressed professor Flitwick with her spell casting, and Flitwick and Miss Cackle impressed everyone with spectacular spells and magic. The lesson went much better than potions- Even Mildred got a spell right!

"That was much more fun than potions," said Mildred, as they left the classroom. "No HB and Snape breathing down our necks."

"What did you say?" asked Miss Hardbroom's voice as she materialized from thin air.

"Where'd she come from?" asked Maud,

"No where in particular," said Miss Hardbroom, vanishing again.

"Did she just get a sense of humour?" wondered Enid.


	5. Quidditch

Chapter 5- Quidditch

It was announced that there would be a series of friendly Quidditch matches between the six schools. Flying lessons, taught by Madam Hooch, were used for training. There nine Cackle's girls, and seven people on a Quidditch team. Mildred and Sybil were both terrible flyers, so they were to sit out. But Clarice was having trouble flying, and fell of her broom. Thud! Crack! "My wrist!" yelped Clarice. Madam Hooch ran over. "A broken wrist" she said.

"Often happens in flying." Muttered Harry. Mildred gulped.

So after that, Clarice was sitting with Sybil, her arm in a bandage, while Madam Hooch got frustrated at Mildred. "Well at least you can stay upright and in the air. That's better than the first years!" Hooch said.

The day of the Quidditch games arrived, and all six schools made their way to the Quidditch pitch. The first game was Beauxbatons vs. Pentangle's. The players came onto the field, Fleur Delacour leading Beauxbatons, and Deidre swoop leading Pentangle's. Madam Hooch blew her whistle, and they flew into the air.

"I wish I could fly on a broomstick." Said Miss Drill.

"It's not easy, Miss Drill." Said Clarice. "Look what happened to me!" she held up her bandaged wrist.

What was supposed to be friendly mach ended up as fight between Deidre and Fleur, witch was apparently started by Deidre. Their headmistresses, Miss Pentangle and Madame Maxime, had to break it up. The Hogwarts Quidditch commentator, Lee Jordan, was accusing (over the megaphone) Deidre of purposely crashing into Fleur. Professor McGonagall was accusing Lee of favourtising Fleur. "Just because she is part vela, it does not mean you have to give preference to her!" said McGonagall. Lee protested. Dumbledore took the megaphone and announced that no-one had won the Pentangle's- Beauxbatons match, and that there would now be a break while Hogwarts and Cackle's got ready for their match. "_Try_ not to make fools of yourselves, especially you, Mildred," said Miss Hardbroom as the girls headed onto the pitch. "Yes, good luck, girls!" said Miss Cackle.

During the interval, Victor Krum from Durmstrang, who happened to be a professional Quidditch player, dazzled everyone with his broomstick skills, resulting a lot of very excited girls.

They got into position. The Hogwarts team consisted of Harry, Ron, Ron's sister Ginny, Malfoy, Fred and George weasley, and another student Mildred didn't know. Cackle's team consisted of Mildred, Maud and Enid as Chasers, Fenella and Griselda as Beaters, Druscilla as Keeper, and Ethel as Seeker. The whistle blew, and they were off! "Ok, Millie, just remember what Harry told you." Said Maud. Mildred gulped, and narrowly missed being hit by the Quaffle. _I hope the Bludgers don't come near me_, she thought. As a chaser, Mildred was supposed to be catching the Quaffle and getting it to the goal hoops. "Here!" Maud threw the quaffle toward Mildred. Mildred Leaned over to catch it, but ended up upside-down, like a sloth.

In the stands, the teachers were watching. "Mildred Hubble, what _are_ you doing?!" muttered Miss Hardbroom.

"Maybe it's a new Quidditch manoeuvre?" suggested Miss Bat. "I don't think so, Davina," said Miss Cackle.

While Mildred struggled to get upright, Ethel had spotted the Snitch. Draco Malfoy had given her some pointers, as he played Seeker on his house Quidditch team. Harry had seen the Snitch too. He dived for it, as did Ethel. Ethel slammed into Harry, knocking him out of the way. Harry swerved back. They both reached for the Snitch- "and Ethel Hallow has caught the Snitch!" roared Lee Jordan. 'Cackle's wins!" there was lots of cheering, especially from the Cackle's supporters. Mildred, meanwhile, had just managed to land, still not entirely on her broom. Looking at the stands, she saw that Miss Bat was doing a bit of cheerleading. "Miss Bat, would you stop that racket at once!" snapped Miss Hardbroom.

"I was only doing a cheer," whimpered Miss Bat.


	6. Agatha and the Death Eaters

Chapter 6- Agatha and The Death Eaters

The day after the quidditch, a big announcement was made. On Halloween, which was in the last week of the visit, there would be a Halloween ball. The girls were very excited about this, though the boys weren't as keen.

Classes continued, and while charms was quite fun, potions was absolute torture. Mildred and Harry were equally terrible at potions, due in part to their terrifying teachers. It would have been horrible enough being in the room with both of them, without the relationship that appeared to be developing between them.

Meanwhile, in the nearby forbidden forest, Agatha Cackle and her coven were watching and waiting. Agatha had heard that several schools' staff and students would be staying at Hogwarts. She had decided that it would be an opportunity to take control of several schools at once. On the way to Hogwarts, Agatha had come across a group of people with similar intentions. They were called Death Eaters, followers of the evil wizard Lord Voldemort. So, Agatha had joined forces with them, and together they planned to capture Hogwarts and everything in it. And, now, it was time to strike.

One afternoon, Harry and Mildred were coming out of the library. "You really ought to meet Hagrid," Harry said.

"Could Maud and Enid come?" asked Mildred.

"Yeah sure." Said Harry. "Why don't we go now?"

They gathered there friends and the six of them headed for Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was pleased to meet Mildred, Maud and Enid. He gave them tea and cakes, which they were careful with, having been warned by Harry, Ron and Hermione about the rock-hardness of Hagrid's cooking. They stayed and chatted for most of the afternoon, until Maud realised that they would be late for dinner. "We'd better get going," she said.

"It's been nice meetin' yeh," said Hagrid. Don' get caugh' out to late."

It was getting dark as they walked toward the castle and past the forest that borderd the grounds. "Hang on." Said Mildred. "I think I heard something."

"We've got to hurry up," said Maud.

"It'll only be quick," pleaded Mildred.

The six of them crept through the trees and listened. "And that's how we will sneak in," said a grey haired witch with glasses.

"And then we will turn them all into snails!" laughed a cloaked figure. "They'll never get away!" grinned the grey haired witch. The whole lot of them, about twenty or so, laughed at this.

"Agatha Cackle!" exclaimed Mildred.

"Will she ever quit?" asked Maud.

"I don't think so," said Mildred, and she quickly explained that Agatha Cackle was Miss Cackle's evil twin sister. "How did they get in Hogwarts' Grounds?" asked Hermione. "The grounds are supposed to be protected!"

"Hang on," said Mildred. When I've encountered Agatha Cackle before, she's only had witches with her, and not that many,"

"You're right," said Maud, "that one that said they would turn everyone into snails, was a he."

"Never mind all that!" yelled Enid. "They're getting away!"

Up at the castle, everyone was heading into the Great Hall for dinner. "Where are Mildred Hubble and friends?" asked Miss Hardbroom, looking at the pupils filing in. "you're right, Constance, they're missing," said Miss Cackle. "I'm going to see where they've got to." Said Miss Hardbroom, and she took off before Miss Cackle could say anything.

Outside, Mildred, Harry and their friends followed Agatha's lantern as it bobbed toward the Castle, past the green houses, and into the courtyard. "What are we going to?" asked Ron.

"We'll have to stop them somehow," said Harry.

"I know!" exclaimed Mildred.

"What!?" demanded the other five together.

"I could change _them _into snails." Said Mildred. "It's one spell I can actually do right." She added proudly.

"Well, we have to get after them then!" said Maud.

They chased after Agatha and her followers, inside the castle and down a hallway, but they lost sight of them. "Which way did they go?" asked Harry. He was answered by yelling coming from down a corridor, followed by the sounds of a spellfight. They looked at each other, and hurried toward the noise.

They found Miss Hardbroom corned by Agatha's cronies, with Agatha taunting her. She was trying to hold back the witches' spells. "HB!" exclaimed Mildred.

"If it isn't the same little witch yet again," said Agatha with a wicked smile. "And you've brought some friends. But you won't stop me this time."

Miss Hardbroom's eyes went wide. "Don't just stand there girl, do something!"

Mildred tried to concentrate and remember the snail spell.

Their chase had taken them closer to the great hall, and the commotion hadn't gone unnoticed. Dumbledore told everyone to remain calm while he and Miss Cackle went to investigate. They found the source of the commotion just as Mildred, Harry, and their friends all chanted the snail spell together. The witches and wizards disappeared, and an assortment of snails littered the floor in their place. Miss Hardbroom stood there, stunned. "Let's take these to my office and she who we've got, shall we?" suggested Dumbledore.

They all went up to Dumbledore's office, where he and Miss Cackle performed the reversal spell. To their surprise, only had they caught Agatha Cackle and her coven, but they had a number of Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters as well. "Well, well, well," said Miss Cackle. "You again, Agatha."

"Amelia!" roared Agatha. "Not again!"

Just then, Professors Snape and McGonagall arrived, having been summoned by Dumbledore. As he walked in, Snape looked at Miss Hardbroom. "What happened to you, Constance?"

Dumbledore had Snape and McGonagall deal with Agatha, her cronies, and the Death Eaters (none of whom were very impressed), and directed the others to the great hall, to tell everyone what had happened. As they walked down the stairs, Miss Hardbroom turned to Mildred. "I think I have much to thank you for, Mildred," she said, not as harsh as usual. "You've saved the school- and me- yet again." Mildred could have sworn she saw her formmisstress smile.


	7. Haloween

Chapter 7- Halloween

The next morning, everyone was talking about Mildred, Harry, Maud, Enid, Ron and Hermione-but especially about Mildred, as it was her snail spell that had saved everyone. But Mildred had something else on her mind. The Halloween ball was that evening, and in the commotion and excitement, she had nearly forgotten about it. "Who am I going to go with, Maud?" Mildred asked her friend.

"Hasn't your boyfriend Merlin loppy lugs asked you?" sneered Ethel as she walked past. "Oh shut up Ethel," retorted Maud.

"That's it! Exclaimed Mildred.

"What's it? Asked Maud, but Mildred was already running out of the room.

Mildred found Merlin near Camelot College's rooms. "Oh, hi, Mildred," he said. "Has anyone asked you to the ball?"

"Well, no." replied Mildred.

"I don't have anyone either," said Merlin, going red.

"But you're a boy; you're supposed to do the asking." Mildred pointed out.

"well…" said Merlin, will you go with me?"

"Of course." Mildred smiled.

That evening, everyone made their way to the Great Hall, dressed in their best robes. Everyone gathered in the Entrance Hall, the doors to the Great Hall opened, and the six Headmasters and Headmistresses welcomed everyone to the ball. The Great Hall had been decorated for Halloween, with live bats and giant Jack-o lanterns. Dumbledore started to dance with Miss Cackle, and Egbert Hellebore danced with Miss Pentangle. But Igor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime just looked at each other, and went to find other dance partners.

Mildred and Merlin found Maud, who was with Neville. Ron and Hermione had come together, and Harry had brought Ginny weasley, Ron's sister. Enid showed up with Charlie blossom, and reported that Ethel was with Malfoy. Then, they spotted Miss Hardbroom. She was with Snape, and had her long hair out. Both were wearing black. "She's got hair!" exclaimed Ron, and Mildred, Maud and Enid fell about laughing. Miss Hardbroom glared at them, and walked away with Snape. Then the food arrived, in the form of a delicious Halloween-themed feast.

The usual long tables had been replaced with many smaller ones, each seating about 10 people. Mildred, Merlin, Harry and all their friends occupied a table together. The table next to theirs was occupied by Ethel and Malfoy, along with Pansy, Druscilla, Baz, Gaz, Crabbe and Goyle.

"I can't believe Mildred Hubble and Harry potter are getting all the attention _again_!" grumbled Ethel.

"There's got to be a way to get back at them." Said Pansy.

"But all the teachers like them at the moment, expecially Mildred." Said Druscilla.

"We'll see about that." Said Malfoy.

"Yes," agreed Ethel. "They won't be very popular after we're done."

Mildred and Merlin were quite enjoying themselves. The food was delioucous, and as she reached for more pumpkin pie, Mildred wished that school dinners were always like this. But then, something strange happened. The pie stated moving on its own. "Enid, stop it," said Mildred.

"It's not me." Said Enid.

Suddenly, the pie took off for the staff table. "Oh no!" yelled Mildred, grabbing at it. People looked at her, and the whole school was watching when the pie exploded over the teachers.

"MILDRED HUBBLE!!" roared Miss Hardbroom.

"But it wasn't me!" pleaded Mildred.

"It was your pie, was it not?"

"But…"

"It wasn't Mildred!" said Merlin. Everyone looked at him. "It was Ethel, I saw her," Merlin continued. "And Malfoy too."

"You're sure?" asked Miss Cackle, trying to ignore the pumpkin pie around her mouth.

"Yes!" replied Merlin.

"And I swear no one at our table cast a spell," added Maud.

"Ethel hallow and Draco Malfoy." Said Dumbledore. "What do you have to say?"

As Ethel and Malfoy confessed, Mildred hugged Merlin. "That was brave of you, to do that," she said. Merlin's face went red. Dumbledore told Ethel and Malfoy that their teachers, Professor Snape and Miss Hardbroom, would decide their punishment the next day. The teachers cleaned up with a bit of magic, and everyone started dancing again. Fenella and Griselda were with Fred and George weasley. Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood were chatting with Sybil and Clarice; they friendly with each other from having classes together. Snape and Miss Hardbroom continued to attract attention. "They _are_ perfect for each other." Said Enid, watching them.

"Tell me about it." Said Harry.

"How _do_ you stand potions with them both in the same room?" asked Charlie.

"I don't know," said Mildred.

"We just have to," said Fenny and Gris, appearing behind them, and they all laughed.

Desert arrived, with lots of delicious cakes and sweets. Dumbledore and Miss Cackle seemed to especially enjoy all the sweet things. The ball lasted most of the night, and the first rays of light were creeping over the horizon as they headed off to bed.

"Merlin loppy lugs _is_ your boyfriend, isn't he?" sneered Ethel, as they climbed the stairs to their rooms. Mildred just smiled to herself.


	8. Departure

Chapter 8- Departure

The next day, Snape and Miss Hardbroom found lots of disgusting jobs for Ethel and Malfoy to do in the potions classroom. Meanwhile, Mildred, Harry, Merlin and all their friends were making the most of the remaing couple of days before they returned to Cackle's.

Mildred, Maud, Enid, Ron and Hermione had visited Harry's owl, Hedwig, and the other owls in the owlery. Now, they were all in the Cackle's rooms, Tabby and the others' black cats playing with Hermione's ginger cat, crookshanks. Miss Hardbroom did not normally approve of non-Hogwarts students being in the Cackle's rooms, especially boys. But that wasn't a problem at the moment, as Miss Hardbroom was with Snape, supervising Ethel and Malfoy's punishment.

"Mildred Hubble," said Miss Drill. "You might attract trouble, but you do have the knack of saving the day!"

"Meow," said Tabby, wrapping himself around Mildred.

"Your cat agrees," said Miss Bat.

"I think so," said Mildred.

"Meow!" Tabby looked at her.

"All right, defiantly" Mildred laughed.

"That cat knows what he's talking about." said Fenny.

"Yeah, agreed Gris. "I've never seen anyone get out of trouble with HB so many times!"

When it came time to leave, everyone assembled in the courtyard, to say their goodbyes. Mildred knew she would almost certainly see Merlin and Charlie again; Cackle's often did things with Camelot College. But she was not so sure about her new Hogwarts friends. "I hope we get to see them again." Said Maud.

"Maybe they can visit Cackle's." suggested Mildred.

"Yeah!" agreed Enid. "That would be awesome!"

"HB would probably not approve." Said Maud. "She doesn't like the wizards visiting as it is!"

"Don't be so sure about that," said Miss Hardbroom, not unkindly, as she appeared from nowhere. "You may yet get to see them again!" she vanished.

"She wants to see Snape again!" said Enid.

"I heard that, Enid Nightshade!" said Miss Hardbroom's voice from nowhere. Mildred, Maud and Enid supressed a fit of the giggles.

"Proudly on our brooms we fly, girls!" said Miss Cackle. "Up, up, and away!" they flew into the sky, leaving Hogwarts castle glowing in the afternoon sun.


End file.
